vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Megurine Luka V4X/@comment-174.254.137.61-20180817014251
@Angel, I get what you mean, I just find it ridiculous that Crypton is willing to cut corners and half A it despite the fact that how well the software is will impact it's sales, though there are those nitwits who judge a vocal package based solely on how the character looks and I know Luka received negative comments upon release of her V4x design that iXima spent a lot of her time and effort drawing. Personally, I'm not surprised that the Vocaloid 5 engine has the issues it has, as it seems like Yamaha rushed to get it developed and released despite the fact that Vocaloid 4 is only 3 1/2 years old. They did the same thing to Vocaloid 4 that they did to Vocaloid 3. And really, if Luka's update had been in development since 2010, then the final product should have been of near perfect quality without all of those errors. I honestly blame most of the issues the V4x package suffers on E.V.E.C. those knuckleheads had to glorify a new function that no one knew about, and make her package heavily reliant on it, with the exception of her English vocals, which are not affected by E.V.E.C at all. I don't really see V4x Luka and V4x Rin/Len as being test dummies for Miku V4x as her E.V.E.C. options only affect one voicebank and has I think only one or two Voice Colours same as the Kagamines. Rin, Len, and Miku's other V4x voicebanks act as tone controllers for the voicebanks set up for E.V.E.C., whereas Luka doesn't have voicebanks to act as tone controllers. In all honesty, it seems like Crypton did not learn their lesson from the Act1 bruhaha. They pretty much repeated the same mistakes in Act1 with Luka V4x, with the only differences between that she doesn't have the issues that those knuckleheads had where both their voicebanks AND artwork had errors. You cut corners, you get a crappy finished product, just like with Dodge's vehicles, they're practically slapped together willy-nilly, and the end results are unreliable hunks of junk. Really what Crypton should have done was create an experimental vocal to test out E.V.E.C. and develop it there, not develop it on an actual product whose sales could be put in jeopardy. Also, when it comes to using new recording equipment, recording techniques, new microphones, new scripts, etc. companies that develop Vocaloids should be required to test it out for a period of time before using it to make the product. But back to Vocaloid 5, despite all the issues it has, the only good thing I've seen so far regarding it is that V3 and V4 vocals sound much more realistic when they're imported into V5. And I've noticed that V5 seems to smooth out V3 and V4 vocals as seen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZwDPYYivm3E And here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ClnRxW233Ac And I don't think the glitches have anything to do with the complexity level of the Luka V4x package. It comes down to its completely or variety of vocals and functions within the package, particularly in regards to the dreaded E.V.E.C. I also don't think Crypton would use the first two V4x packages as test dummies for Miku's V4x package for the following: 1) Crypton would be sabotaging their own Vocaloids just to ensure Miku comes out the best. There would be an uproar from fans, and they'd be in deep crap with Yamaha. 2) I honestly see Miku's past software packages as test dummies for the V4x packages. V3 Miku had its issues, and there was the whole adjusting Miku's V3 English vocal to get rid of her signature "cute" tone of voice and make her English vocal sound mature due to the pedophilia fear in the US and UK. If the first two V4x packages were test dummies for Miku V4x, then Crypton would've adjusted the tone of voice for Rin and Len's English vocals to make them sound mature for the same reason that Miku V3 English was designed to sound mature. But anyway, the only problem I see with Miku V4x is the absence of the Light and Vivid voicebanks. Oh, and the fact that the tempo range for her V4 English vocal spans only 30bpm same as her V3 English vocal and Meiko's V3 English vocal. While V4x Luka has a multitude of issues, she does come in guns a-blazin' in some departments, being she has more than one English vocal (despite not much of a difference between the two), a bigger optimum tempo range for her English vocals (though her optimum range for her English vocals could be bigger) and she's capable of being used in a language that she, and Vocaloid 4, were not built for at all, that language being Welsh, as seen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n-DEp16Z9sE And shes capable of doing rock as seen here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aC0cXqWsVG4&t=13s Here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ogZxog0FBaU And here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PxqObpNiDAY The clarity of her English vocals aren't heavily affected by effects and/or filters like Miku's V4 English vocal is. So yeah, though V4x Luka does have its many, many errors, its good to see the advantages she has over the other V4x packages in some departments. I just hope that the next time shes updated to a new engine, Crypton will hopefully take their time with the update to get it right, like they did when they fixed the issues with Rin and Len Act1 and released the Act2 package